wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hal Osmond
Hal Osmond (*1927 in New York City) ist ein amerikanischstämmiger deutscher Filmkritiker. Seit Kriegsende 1945 lebt er in Hessen und gehört heute zu den einflussreichsten Filmkritikern der Welt. Kritiken Klassiker Citizen Kane (1941) (5/5 Punkte) "Bester Film aller Zeiten" Eine der unverständlichsten Oscar-Verleihungen (aus heutiger Zeit freilich) ereignete sich im Jahr 1941: Orson Welles brillantes, kritisches Meisterwerk "Citizen Kane" wurde von den Juroren schlichtweg übergangen, stattdessen gewann der, im Vergleich zu "Citizen Kane" eher als Mittelmaß zu bezeichnende Streifen "So grün war mein Tal - Schlagende Wetter" ("How green was my valley"). Vielleicht war es aber auch das Herannahen des Krieges, der in Europa schon tobte und bald auf die USA übergreifen sollte, daß die Academy-Juroren eher zugunsten eines abendfüllenden, fast kitschigen Technicolor-Filmes entschieden, anstatt einen die Zeitungswelt reflektierende Produktion gewinnen ließen. War da noch mehr? Hatte der Film doch auffalende Parallelen zum Leben des William R. Hearst, einem der einflußreichsten Medienmogule zur damaligen Zeit, und schon allein aus diesem Grund, die Diskussion über die Macht der Medien, ist "Citizen Kane" so zeitlos. Fühlte er sich also Hearst durch den Film ertappt? Jedenfalls lies er nichts unversucht, die Veröffentlichung von "Citizen Kane" zu verbieten. Der Film, vor dem sich Hearst so fürchtete, sollte letztendlich nur in unabhängigen Kinos zur Aufführung gelangen. Und "Citzizen Kane" hatte so gleich doppelt das Spiel der Medienmogule entlarvt. Nach dem Tod des Zeitungsmagnats Charles F. Kane bekommt ein Wochenschau-Reporter den Auftrag, dessen Leben zu portaitieren. Er befragt Mitarbeiter, Freunde, die zweite Frau Kanes, sie sollen über Kane Auskunft erteilen, doch ihre Aussagen sind höchst widersprüchlich. Mehr noch, kommt einem Wort besondere Bedeutung zu, die jedoch niemand zu ergründen, zu lösen vermag: "Rosebud". Heute gilt "Citizen Kane" für viele als bester Film aller Zeiten (unter anderem ernannt vom American Film Institute) und diesem Prädikat ist wenig entgegenzusetzen, wenn man Welles' Film gesehen hat. Es ist nicht nur das Geheimnis, das der Geschichte innewohnt, das Ausholen gegen die Macht der Medien, es ist auch der technische Aspekt, der einen in Staunen versetzt. Vorallem sind es die visuellen Tricks, die begeistern: Welles' akribische Arbeit, was Kameraeinstellungen, Objektivwahl, Ausleuchtung, Tricktechniken wie Doppelbelichtungen, Matte-Paintings etc. betrifft, sind schlichtweg atemberaubend, wurden in den folgenden Jahrzehnten unzähligemale zitiert, und zählen auch heute noch zum Standard guten Filmemachens. So ließ Kane, der ja Theaterregiesseur war, am Ende einer Szene nicht (wie üblich) vom Kopierwerk abblenden, sondern dimmte die Scheinwerfer, wobei besondere Details länger beleuchtet blieben. Erstmals wurden Geräusch, Ton und Bild in einen spezifischen Kontext gesetzt. "Citizen Kane" einem Genre zuzuordnen fällt da schon schwer, die Grenze zwischen Fiktion und Realität verschwimmt. Fazit: Die Faszination von "Citizen Kane" ist auch nach über 60 Jahren ungebrochen. Nicht bloß ein Klassiker, sondern ein absolutes Meisterwerk. Vom Winde verweht (1939) (4/5 Punkte) Umhüllt von der Liebe Der Ruf der ellenlangen Filmromanze VOM WINDE VERWEHT, die bis heute wahrscheinlich der am meisten gesehene Streifen in der Kinogeschichte ist, hallt Jahrzehnte nach. Aber worum geht es darin eigentlich? Das habe ich mich gefragt, bevor ich vier Stunden lang dem Gezeter zwischen Scarlett O'Hara und Rhett Butler beigewohnt habe. Jedenfalls spielt der Film in mehreren aufeinanderfolgenden Jahren im 19. Jahrhundert. Er beginnt kurz bevor der Bürgerkrieg zwischen den amerikanischen Nord- und Südstaaten ausbricht. Auf einer prächtigen Farm im Süden, die Tara heißt, lebt die junge Scarlett O'Hara (Vivien Leigh), die auf den ersten Blick hochnäsig und oberflächlich wirkt. Sie bekommt ihren Willen eigentlich immer durch, insbesondere wenn sie mit ihren großen, unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen die Männer einlullt. Nur einen lassen ihre Umwerbungskünste kalt: Ashley Wilkes (Leslie Howard), der bereits der gutherzigen Melanie Hamilton (Olivia de Havilland) versprochen ist und sich in dieser Beziehung gefällt, wodurch Scarletts Liebe unerwidert bleibt. Auf einem der vielen Feste, die auf Tara gegeben werden, gibt sich der reiche und endlos charmante Rhett Butler (was für eine Präsenz: Clark Gable) ein Stelldichein und verfällt auf Anhieb der schönen Scarlett. Die lässt den begehrten Junggesellen links liegen, spielt allerdings über die Jahre immer wieder mit den ihr zugeteilten Avancen. Kann sie sich eines Tages nicht doch noch für ihn erwärmen? --- Kritik --- Entgegen meiner Vorstellungen ist VOM WINDE VERWEHT keine Heile-Welt-Schnulze, in der die Protagonistin sofort in die Fänge des gutaussehenden Helden gerät. Natürlich ist das Epos ohne Ende romantisch, allerdings auf eine vollkommen schnörkellose Art und Weise. Und dass es einem mit fast vier Stunden Spielzeit endlos vorkommt, tut dem Filmvergnügen keinen Abbruch. Zu gerne habe ich verfolgt, wie Rhett sich von einer Niederlage zur nächsten im Kampf um Scarletts Herz hangelt (was auch immer er an der eitlen Lady findet...). Ich habe ebenfalls die zahlreichen Szenen mit den liebenswürdigen Nebenfiguren, wie der gemütlichen Haushälterin Mammy (Hattie McDaniel), genossen. Das Ganze sosehr genossen zu haben, lässt mich zu einem nachvollziehbaren Schluss kommen: Das schaue ich bestimmt noch mal… Casablanca (1942) (5/5 Punkte) "Trennung lässt matte Leidenschaften verkümmern und starke wachsen." (F. de La Rochefoucauld), Die Filmhandlung spielt im 2. Weltkrieg, konkret im Jahre 1941. Handlungsort ist Casablanca. Gedreht wurde der Schwarz-Weiß- Film 1942. Regisseur ist der gebürtige Ungar Michael Curtiz. Marokko war zu diesem Zeitpunkt französisches Protektorat, das dem Vichy -Regime unterstand. In Casablanca warten unzählige von den Nazis verfolgte Menschen aus ganz Europa auf die Ausreise in die USA. Flugzeuge bringen diese Personen von dort nach Lissabon, von wo aus es dann schließlich in die Freiheit und Sicherheit geht. Ausreiserlaubnisse sind schwer zu bekommen. Von daher blühen der Schwarzmarkt und die Korruption. Casablanca ist ein Ort, wo weder alte Privilegien noch ein Menschenleben etwas zählen. Diese Eindrücke werden sogleich in den ersten Minuten des Films gut nachvollziehbar übermittelt. An besagtem Ort führt der Amerikaner Rick (Humphrey Bogart) den florierenden Nachtclub "Ricks Cafe American", in dem Freund und Feind ihre Abende verbringen. Rick gibt sich neutral.Jeder weiß, dass Rick einzig seine Geldquellen am Laufen halten möchte, wegen denen er schließlich nach Casablanca gekommen ist. Mit der Politik hat er schon lange abgeschlossen. Das war vormals anders, denn er schmuggelte einst Waffen für das von Italien angegriffene Abessinien und kämpfte auf der Seite der Republikaner im spanischen Bürgerkrieg. Jetzt interessiert er sich nur noch für seinen Laden und für den Alkohohl, den er täglich in rauen Mengen verkonsumiert. Rick ist ein desillusionierter Trinker. In Paris hatte er sich, unmittelbar bevor die Deutschen die Stadt besetzten, in eine Frau verliebt, die er nicht vergessen kann. Als die schöne Ilse ( Ingrid Bergmann ) eines Abends gemeinsam mit ihrem Gatten, dem von den Nazis verfolgten Widerstandkämpfer Victor Laszlo (Paul Henreid) den Nachtclub betritt, reißen alte Wunden erneut auf. In einer Rückblende erfährt man, dass Rick und Ilse in Paris ein Liebespaar waren, das voneinander getrennt wurde, weil Ilse dem Wohl ihres Ehemannes mehr Gewicht beimaß als ihrer Liebe zu Rick. Sie entschied sich in Paris nicht gegen Rick, sondern wusste, dass ihr Mann ohne sie verloren war. Sie verzichtete auf ihr persönliches Glück, weil sie ihrem Mann , der ein Jahr in einem deutschen Konzentrationslager inhaftiert war, nicht in den Rücken fallen wollte. Laszlo und Ilse versuchen in Casablanca Ausreisegenehmigungen zu bekommen, um in die USA ausreisen zu können, aber der Polizei-Chef (Louis Renault) und die Nazis, die sich ebenfalls in Casablanca aufhalten, hindern die beiden daran. Laszlo ist der Kopf des europäischen Widerstandes. Man weiß, dass er die Fäden von den USA aus weiter ziehen würde. Genau das möchte man verhindern.... Rick besitzt Transit-Visa. Wird er den beiden helfen? "Casablanca " hat die Amerikaner 1942 auf die Problematik in Europa eingestimmt und verdeutlicht, dass man um der guten Sache Willen, sein persönliches Glück hinten an stellen muss. In Ricks Bar spielt Sam nicht nur "As time goes by", sondern auch die Marseilles und zwar als Antwort auf das Nazilied "Die Wacht am Rhein". Man singt die Nazis nieder, schreit es lebe die Demokratie und nimmt filmisch den Sieg der Alliierten gegen die Faschisten vorweg. Diese Szene fand ich besonders ergreifend. Rick und Victor sind zwei Alphamänner, die beide ihren Idealismus zu leben versuchen. Beide sind intelligent, besitzen Führungsqualitäten, beide sind frei von Egoismen. Beide lieben die gleiche Frau, die bildschöne Ilse, dargestellt von Ingrid Bergmann. Was hat diese Schauspielerin, was andere nicht haben? Bergmann strahlt unendlich viel Wärme und Seele aus. Ihre Augen sind nachdenklich, ihre Gesichtszüge sind ebenmäßig und insofern edel. Sie besitzt eine geradezu überirdisch melancholische Ausstrahlung. Meines Erachtens ist sie eine der schönsten, vielleicht die schönste Frau der Filmgeschichte. In der Rolle der Ilse ist sie die Idealbesetzung. Rick und Victor wissen beide, dass in Zeiten, in denen Millionen von Menschen in Todesgefahr schweben, Selbstlosigkeit gefragt ist. In diesem Film gibt es keine Gewinner. Drei großartige Menschen fügen sich in die Notwendigkeit der Vernunft. Die Hauptdarsteller, aber auch die Darsteller der Nebenrollen spielen exzellent. Die Dialoge besitzen Tiefgang und spiegeln vielschichtig eine schreckliche Zeit. Empfehlenswert. Die Spur des Falken (1941) (5/5 Punkte) He's as fast on the draw as he is in the drawing room. Die Handlung dieses über 70 Jahre alten stilbildenden Film Noir dürfte den meisten bekannt sein, weshalb sie hier nicht linear, sondern nur stichwortartig als ein Aspekt von vielen wiedergegeben werden soll. Hinzu kommt, dass weder im zugrundliegenden gleichnamigen Roman von Dashiell Hammett (1930), noch in John Hustons Film (1941) die Handlung im Vordergrund steht, sondern die Charaktere und deren wechselseitiges Kräftespiel. Dashiell Hammett hatte vor seiner schriftstellerischen Tätigkeit als Detective für die Pinkerton Agency in Baltimore und San Francisco, dem Ort der Handlung gearbeitet, zwei hervorragende Voraussetzungen, die es ihm erlaubten Personen und Inhalt authentisch zu gestalten, wobei seine Narration dem frühen Hemingway mit sparsamen, realistischen Dialogen nicht unähnlich ist. Es war Hammett, der das Verbrechen aus dem country manor in eine korrupte urbane Umgebung verlegte, was seinen Romanen paradoxerweise eine gewisse Reinheit verlieh. Im Gegensatz zu Chandler, der seinen eher romantischen Helden Philip Marlowe als Extension seiner selbst schuf, der sich an einem strengen moralischen Code orientiert und in einer Welt bewegt, die sein Schöpfer nie kennengelernt hat, vermied Hammett möglichst jede Art von literarischem "Stil" und erfand den Kriminalroman praktisch neu. The Maltese Falcon (deutsch: Die Spur des Falken) gilt als die Geburt des berühmtesten Detektivs einer Richtung die als Hardboiled Genre in die Literaturgeschichte eingehen sollte: Sam Spade. Das Buch beeinflusste nicht nur Generationen von Schriftstellern, sondern ebnete auch den Weg für den Film Noir. Sam Spade kann hart bis zur Grausamkeit sein. Er reflektiert Hammetts eigene Erfahrungen, hat eine radikale Weltsicht, die vor allem in seinem Debütroman Red Harvest (1929 personifiziert durch den Continental Op) zum Ausdruck kam und ist zynisch gegenüber jedem ethischen Code ausser dem, den er selbst kreiert hat. Er ist zwar idealistisch, hat jedoch keine Skrupel, das Gesetz zu übertreten sofern er dadurch einen Kriminellen der Justiz ausliefern kann. John Huston hatte bereits erfolgreich bei Warner Bros. als Drehbuchautor für Top-Regisseure wie William Wyler, Raoul Walsh, William Dieterle und Howard Hawks gearbeitet, als er 1941 das Studio überzeugte, ihm seine erste Regiearbeit zu übergeben. Hammetts The Maltese Falcon war zwar schon zwei Mal von anerkannten Regisseuren verfilmt worden, 1931 von Roy Del Ruth und 1936 von William Dieterle unter dem Titel Satan Met A Lady, aber es war Huston vorbehalten, den Stoff zu einen überwältigenden kritischen und finanziellen Erfolg zu machen. Gerade letzteres Talent überzeugte Produzenten immer wieder, Hustons Filme zu finanzieren. Er hatte die Vision von Hammett klarer erkannt und bekämpfte auch die Tendenz des Studios zu einem Happy End weil er wusste, dass er damit den Film ruinieren würde. Vor Beginn der Dreharbeiten, erarbeitete er ein minutiöses Story-Board in dem jede einzelne Aufnahme skizziert wurde, dies war auch die Arbeitsweise von Alfred Hitchcock. Huston und sein Cinematographer Arthur Edeson gelangen Kompositionen und Kamerabewegungen aus ungewöhnlichen Winkeln, hinzu kam ein subtiles Spiel mit Licht und Schatten, um die Handlung zu konzentrieren. Dies ist ähnlich beeindruckend wie die Arbeit von Welles und Gregg Toland die gleichzeitig am anderen Ende der Stadt Citizen Kane drehten. The Maltese Falcon identifiziert die Konflikte zwischen Individuum und Gesellschaft als Subtext für ein breiteres Thema von Wahrheit und Lüge und der Konsequenzen von Akzeptanz und Ignoranz vis à vis der generell akzeptierten Sicht der Realität. Von grosser Bedeutung ist der Konflikt zwischen Menschen als relativ private Individuen und als soziale Konstruktionen gesellschaftlich definierter Rollen. Dies wird erst gegen Ende des Films deutlich wenn kein Charakter mehr identisch ist mit dem seines ersten Auftritts, jeder lügt um seine ureigensten Interessen zu verwirklichen. Der Film beginnt mit einer Szene, die später geradezu zum Stereotyp von Detektivgeschichten werden sollte. Auch Chandler nutzte dieses Schema und manchmal wurde es parodiert, wie 2009 von Thomas Pynchon in seinem Roman Inherent Vice. Eine attraktive und mysteriöse Dame betritt den Thinking Parlor eines P.I. und bittet ihn mitleidheischend, etwas aufzuklären. In diesem Fall ist es eine "Miss Wonderly" die Sam Spade (Humphrey Bogart) und Miles Archer (Jerome Cowan) bittet, ihre Schwester Corinne zu suchen. Der Name der Detektei ist spiegelverkehrt auf der Innenseite eines Fensters zu lesen, dann wird die Kamera auf den Fussboden gerichtet und im gebrochenen Sonnenlicht erscheint nun klar und deutlich der Schriftzug "Spade and Archer". Damit sind die Protagonisten vorgestellt, die Exposition ist beendet und mehrfach fiktive Motive entwickeln sich in höchst theatralischer Weise. Die Schwester sei mit einem gewissen Floyd Thursby von New York nach San Francisco geflohen, berichtet Miss Wonderly. Während sich Sam Spade die Story cool und eher misstrauisch anhört, ist Archer ist sofort von Miss Wonderly beeindruckt und verlässt sich auf ihre Informationen um Thursby zu beschatten, am gleichen Abend wird er auf offener Strasse erschossen. Was Sam Spade zunächst einmal veranlasst, ganz pragmatisch Archers Namen von der Bürotür abkratzen zu lassen. Aber da der unaufgeklärte Mord an seinem Partner seinem Image nicht gerade zuträglich ist, beginnt er dann doch mit Ermittlungen. Dabei stellt er fest, dass Miss Wonderly eigentlich Brigid O'Shaughnessy heisst und auch nicht ihre Schwester sucht, da es keine gibt. Nachdem auch Thursby ermordet wird, gerät Spade selbst unter Verdacht und muss sich nun mit Detective Sergeant Polhaus (Ward Bond) herumschlagen, dabei entdeckt er ein Geflecht von bizarren Verbindungen. Ausser der vieldeutigen Brigid O'Shaughnessy (Mary Astor) sind noch der multinationale Joel Cairo (Peter Lorre) mitsamt der dazugehörigen griechischen, französischen und britischen Pässe und "fat man" Casper Gutman (Sidney Greenstreet) in den Fall verstrickt und alle jagen zum Teil schon seit 17 Jahren über mehrere Kontinente hinter der wertvollen Statuette eines geheimnisvollen Falken her. Fat Man Gutman gibt in seiner Hotelsuite eine besondere Vorstellung speziell für Sam Spade, hier wird die Kamera extrem niedrig gelegt, nicht nur um seinen enormen Bauchumfang zu betonen, sondern auch um ihn optisch auf eine Bühne zu stellen und seinen Worten grössere Bedeutung zu geben, "talk about the bird." Damit wird Sam Spade zum Zuhörer der aussergewöhnlichen Geschichte des wohl berühmtesten MacGuffin überhaupt, nämlich die im 16. Jahrhundert hergestellte goldene und mit Edelsteinen besetzte Statuette eines Falken, den die Malteser Ritter als Geschenk an Kaiser Karl V übersenden wollten. Beim Verfassen des Drehbuchs hielt sich Huston eng an die literarische Vorlage und übernahm auch viele Original-Dialoge die mit dem beissend schwarzen Humor Hammetts durchzogen sind. Indem Huston die Schauplätze reduziert, erhöht er zudem das Erzähltempo, das durch ständige Telefonate und Ortswechsel der Darsteller geradezu rasant wirkt. Die Rolle des gerissen-raffinierten Sam Spade war wie geschaffen für Humphrey Bogart und verhalf ihm nicht zuletzt durch die ihm eigene Lakonie zu Weltruhm, dem Master Caster Huston gelang auch eine hervorragende Besetzung der Nebenrollen mit Mary Astor als perfider femme fatale, einem brillanten Peter Lorre und dem Charakterdarsteller Sidney Greenstreet, der als Fat Man Gutman die Mischung aus Raffgier und Bonhomie perfektioniert. Als Glückwunschgeste zum Regiedebüt tritt auch John Hustons Vater Walter kurz als Frachterkapitän auf, der den Falken von Hong Kong nach San Francisco brachte. Obwohl Marcel Carné bereits 1938 Quai des brumes drehte, der von vielen als Vorläufer des Film Noir bezeichnet wird, muss man erkennen, dass das Genre damals geradezu darauf wartete, geboren zu werden und John Huston war sozusagen der Geburtshelfer. Stilistisch und thematisch beeinflusste er massgeblich die Richtung mit expressionistischer Ästhetik und chiaro-scuro Kompositionen, vor allem aber auch schnellen Dialogen getränkt mit Zynismus und Verachtung für den Wertekanon des bürgerlichen Amerikas. Die Weltsicht von Dashiell Hammett wurde bereits erwähnt, es ist Hustons Weitsicht zu verdanken, dass er daran nichts veränderte. Die Faust im Nacken (1954) (5/5 Punkte) Korruption und Unterdrückung im Hafen von N.Y. Kein epischer Cinemascope-Streifen, sondern ein fast schon dokumentarisch anmutender Film avancierte 1954 zum Gewinner gleich mehrerer Oscars (Kategorien Film, Regie, Kamera, Hauptdarsteller, Drehbuch): "Die Faust im Nacken" des griechischen Regiesseurs Elia Kazan, produziert von Sam Spiegel, die Musik komponierte Leonard Bernstein - eine Geschichte, angesiedelt im Millieu der New Yorker Hafenarbeiter, die unter der Korruption und Unterdrückung der Gewerkschaft zu leiden haben. Die Arbeitsbedingungen sich katastrophal, es zählt das Recht des Stärkeren, wer protestiert, wird brutal zusammengeschlagen. Die Situation spitzt sich zu, als ein "Arbeitsunfall" passiert - ein Unfall, der jedoch mehr an einen Mord erinnert. Doch mit Terry, einem jungen Hafanarbeiter, keimt Hoffnung, und es beginnt ein langer und zäher Kampf um Gerechtigkeit und bessere Arbeitsbedingungen. Eve Marie Saunt, Rod Steiger, Karl Malden, Marlon Brando - allein die Besetzungsliste bürgt schon hervorragende schauspielerische Darstellungen, in einer für Hollywood ganz untypischen Produktion, mit viel Liebe zum Detail inszeniert. gedreht wurde an Originalschauplätzen, was dem Film zusätzlich einen authentischen Touch verleiht, ein sehr berührender Film, zweifellos ein Klassiker der Filmgeschichte. In der bekannten International Movie Database rangiert der Film souverän unter den besten 100 Filmen aller Zeiten. Das Fenster zum Hof (1954) (4/5 Punkte) Ein leicht "angestaubter" Filmklassiker über den unscheinbaren Mörder von nebenan! Meines Erachtens war Hitchcock - The Master of Suspense - immer dann richtig gut, wenn er das Böse, das Schockierende als banal dargestellt hat (was im übrigens oft in seiner glanzvollen Karriere gelungen ist). In "Rear Window" fährt der Kult-Regisseur genau diese Schiene und schafft mit eigentlich recht einfachen Mitteln ein atmosphärisch gekonnt inszeniertes Leinwandwerk, das auch heute noch oft in diversen filmgeschichtlichen Besprechungen, Bestenlisten usf. genannt bzw. angeführt wird. Dabei ist der Plot recht einfach gehalten (Achtung: Spoileralarm!): Fotoreporter L.B. "Jeff" Jefferies (James Stewart) ist durch ein gebrochenes Bein außer Gefecht gesetzt und entdeckt (fragwürdigen) Gefallen daran, seine Nachbarschaft mittels Fernglas auszukundschaften. Dabei beobachtet die Hauptfigur allerlei Alltagstätigkeiten und avanciert innerhalb kurzer Zeit zum Fachmann bez. obligatorischer Gewohnheiten seiner Mitmenschen. Seine Verlobte Lisa (Grace Kelly) missbilligt den neuen Lieblingszeitvertreib ihres künftigen Göttergatten und stellt ihn - wie der Zuseher wohl auch - kritisch in Frage. Als Jeff in einer schwülen, drückenden, später regnerischen Sommernacht allerdings glaubt, einen Mord in einer gegenüberliegenden Wohnung beobachtet bzw. verfolgt zu haben, wendet sich das Blatt allmählich. Ohne handfeste Beweise (weshalb auch die Polizei zunächst nicht eingeschaltet wird) heftet sich der Voyeur - freilich nur mit seinen Augen - an die Fersen des Übeltäters. Lisa, die zunächst immer noch kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache hat, fungiert im weiteren Verlauf als Mittelsfrau und begibt sich in gefährliche Situationen (die der im Rollstuhl sitzende Jeff lediglich tatenlos beobachten kann.) Freilich gelingt es am Ende, den Täter zu überführen, selbst wenn der Hauptprotagonist dafür ein zweites gebrochenes Bein in Kauf nehmen muss... Hitchcocks Kunstkniff liegt bei vorliegendem Streifen vermutlich weniger in der soliden & spannenden Inszenierung des (dennoch gelungenen) Plots selbst begründet, als darin, jeden harmlosen Hinterhof westlicher Gesellschaften als Mordtatort in Frage zu stellen. Tatsächlich wirkt die moralisch fragwürdige Besessenheit des voyeuristischen Beobachters (selbst, wenn er am Ende einen Mord aufdeckt) verstörend und ein Stück weit auch beängstigend. Selbst, wenn mittlerweile über ein halbes Jahrhundert zwischen der Gegenwart und hiesigem Streifen (von 1954) liegt, macht genau dieses nachhaltige Gefühl ihn in gewisser Weise zeitlos. Ich glaube, Ihnen fast garantieren zu können, dass man eine Zeit lang - nachdem man vorliegenden Film gesehen hat - banger als sonst aus dem heimeligen Fenster blickt. So gesehen ist dem Meisterregisseur hier wieder einmal ein Meisterstück geglückt, das völlig zurecht als Klassiker eingestuft wird. Alles in allem - und deshalb ziehe ich dennoch einen Stern ab - gibt's einige Hitchcock-Streifen (auch andere freilich), die ich diesem hier vorziehen würde. Stellenweise - und das ist bestimmt nicht böse gemeint - wirkt der Plot auch ein bisschen altbacken und zäh. Gewiss könnte man darin wohlwollend auch einen Charme erkennen (und ich liebe Schinken dieser Art normalerweis wirklich), dennoch hat "Rear Window" irgendetwas an sich, das ich jetzt wohl nicht genauer definieren kann, dass es für mich ein bisschen unausgegoren macht (was die Mischung zwischen Thrill, Humor, Romantik usw. angeht). Meiner Meinung nach hat der vielzitierte Zahn der Zeit hieran ein bisschen stärker genagt, als an Klassikern ähnlichen Formats. Mag sein, dass dieses Gefühl freilich sehr subjektiver Natur ist, aber am Ende, so denke ich, werden diesem durchaus gelungenen, spannenden und sehenswerten Kult-Streifen 4 Sterne halbwegs gerecht. Fazit: Mit vorliegendem Streifen liefert der Master of Suspense ein weiteres Leinwandwerk hoher Güte ab, das Hitchcock-Liebhabern und Genre-Fans - und nicht nur ausschließlich solchen - sicher gefallen dürfte. So genial Hitchcock es (wieder einmal) versteht, das Banale & Naheliegende als Böse darzustellen und jeden stinknormalen Hinterhof in einem völlig anderen Lichte erscheinen zu lassen, so altbacken und oberflächlich wirken sämtliche Nebenstränge des Films (wie z.B. die teils schnulzig anmutende Liebesgeschichte zwischen den beiden Hauptdarstellern) stellenweise auf mich. Für mich persönlich - aber darüber kann man wohl vortrefflich streiten - zählt "Rear Window" deshalb nicht zu Hitchcocks allergrößten Leistungen, wenngleich ich schon der Meinung bin, dass Hitchcock-Fans und Cineasten diesen Streifen freilich gesehen haben sollten. Die 12 Geschworenen (1957) (5/5 Punkte) Herausragend Meiner Meinung nach sollte man mit der Vergabe von Höchstwertungen sparsamer umgehen als dies üblich ist, damit echte Meisterwerke erkennbar bleiben - dieser Film gehört zweifelsohne zum Besten, was man je zu sehen bekam. Wenn es einem Film, der nahezu über seine komplette Dauer in einem einzigen Raum spielt, der also ohne visuelle Effekte - von denen ja die meisten Filme leben - auskommen muss, gelingt, den Zuschauer nur aufgrund der Dialoge und der ausgetauschten Argumente derart zu fesseln, das sagt eine Menge aus. Die Geschichte ist schnell erzählt. 12 Geschworene sollen über das Schicksal eines jugendlichen Angeklagten befinden, der seinen Vater ermordet haben soll. Im Fall eines Schuldspruches droht die Todesstrafe. Die 12 Geschworenen müssen zu einem einstimmigen Urteil gelangen ! Der Film beginnt nach der Gerichtsverhandlung mit den Baratungen der Geschworenen. Den verdächtigen Jungen oder die vernommenen Zeugen bekommt der Zuschauer nicht zu sehen (jeder durchschnittliche Film hätte dies mit Sicherheit gezeigt). Zu Beginn der Verhandlungen wird klar, dass 11 der zwölf Geschworenen den Verdächtigen für den Mörder und den Fall für eine glasklare Sache halten. Lediglich einer "tanzt aus der Reihe" und stimmt für "unschuldig", nicht, weil er den Jungen tatsächlich für unschuldig hält, sondern, weil er nicht über das Leben eines jungen Menschen in so kurzer Zeit entscheiden will, ohne ausführlich darüber beraten zu haben. Im Laufe des Films werden Argumente für und gegen die Schuld des Angeklagten ausgetauscht, und immer mehr Geschworene werden auf die Seite des Geschworenen Nr. 8 gezogen und stimmen für "unschuldig". Es ist faszinierend, wie Regisseur Lumet die einzelnen teilw. sehr unterschiedlichen Charaktere der Geschworenen herausarbeitet, und der Zuschauer sich mal mit dem einen, mal mit dem anderen identifizieren kann. Sehr wohltuend ist, dass Henry Fonda als Geschworener Nr. 8 nicht als der überragende Gutmensch, der allen anderen moralich überlegen ist, dargestellt wird. Vielmehr werden die Sympathien des Zuschauers auf viele verschiedene Geschworene verteilt. Am Ende steht ein Urteil (man kann sich schon denken, welches - aber das darf man auch getrost verraten). Die Frage, ob der Junge nun der Täter war oder nicht, wird nicht beantwortet, sie ist auch unbedeutend. Es geht um die Allgemeingültigkeit des Prinzips "Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten". Allen, die diesen Film noch nicht kennen sollten, kann ich nur empfehlen, sich mal für einen "richtig alten Schinken" zu entscheiden, man wird es wahrlich nicht bereuen. Die glorreichen Sieben (1960) (5/5 Punkte) "Die sieben Samurai" im Wilden Westen! 1960 scharte JOHN STURGES eine Vielzahl von Hollywood-Größen um sich, um den japanischen Klassiker "Die sieben Samurai" in einen Wetsren umzusetzen. Neben YUL BRYNNER gibt es noch Hollywood-Granaten wie CHARLES BRONSON, STEVE McQUEEN, JAMES COBURN, ROBERT VAUGHN und ELLI WALLACH zu sehen. Aus deutscher Sicht ist noch interessant, dass HORST BUCHHOLZ in diesem Western sein Hollywood-Debüt gab, für die große Karriere in Übersee hat es aber leider nicht gereicht, obwohl ich ihn sehr überzeugend finde. Dieser Western zählt heute zu den einflussreichsten Filmen dieses Genres und hat das "japanische Zeitalter" im Western eingeläutet. Der Film lebt von einer spannenden und gut umgesetzten Geschichte sowie davon, dass bis in die Nebenrollen alles sehr hochkarätig besetzt wurde. Vor allem YUL BRYNNER (Chris) weiß auf ganzer Linie zu überzeugen, profitiert aber auch eindeutig von dem kongenialen Zusammenspiel mit den anderen Akteuren. 1973 spielte BRYNNER den schwarzgekleideten Revolverhelden in "Westworld", diese Figur ist eine Parodie auf die Rolle die er in "Die glorreichen Sieben" verkörperte. Ein weiteres Plus dieses Filmes sind die aufregenden und beeindruckenden Landschaftsbilder, die komplette Umsetzung des Filmes muss man einfach als stimmig und gekonnt bezeichnen. Inhaltlich ist das eigentlich sehr unspektakulär, im Großen und Ganzen geht es wie so oft um den Kampf gut gegen Böse. Wenn man das allerdings so großartig in Szene setzt wie das JOHN STURGES getan hat, dann kommt eben ein Klassiker dabei raus. Die Bewohner eines armen mexikanischen Dorfes werden regelmäßig von Banditen ausgeraubt, die ihnen nur das Nötigste zum Überleben lassen, wenn überhaupt! In ihrer Not suchen einige Dorfbewohner eine nahe Grenzstadt auf, um sich Gewehre zu beschaffen. Dort stoßen sie auf den Revolverheld CHRIS, der ihnen sehr schnell deutlich macht, dass ihnen Gewehre ohne die nötige Erfahrung rein gar nichts nützen werden. Daraufhin bitten die Dorfbewohner CHRIS, ihnen zu helfen und bieten ihm ihre kargen Ersparnisse als Bezahlung an. da er nichts besseres zu tun hat und die Zeiten schlecht sind, willigt er ein ihnen zu helfen und schafft es noch fünf weitere Abenteurer zu überzeugen, sich ihm anzuschließen. Als die sechs Revolvermänner sich aufmachen, werden sie vom jungen und heißblütigen CHICO (Horst Buchholz) verfolgt, der dank seiner Hartnäckigkeit der siebte Glorreiche wird ...... Mein Fazit: Wie bereits erwähnt, ist die Story nicht wirklich raffiniert, wurde dafür aber erstklassig und gekonnt in Szene gesetzt. Bei diesem Western stimmt eigentlich alles, von der Regiearbeit, über das Drehbuch, den Darstellern bis zur Auswahl der Örtlichkeiten passt eigentlich alles. Wer sich dem Western-Genre zugehörig fühlt, der kommt an diesem Klassiker eigentlich nicht vorbei, sei es auch nur um mitzureden. Ich wurde großartig unterhalten, habe den Film in all den Jahren schon mehrfach gesehen und mich noch nie dabei gelangweilt, deshalb natürlich von mir eine dicke Empfehlung und verdiente fünf Sterne! Der große Diktator (1940) (5/5 Punkte) "Nichts funktioniert! Nicht einmal der Füllfederhalter ist angespitzt!" - Charlie Chaplins großes Meisterwerk "Der große Diktator" ist einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsfilme von und mit Charlie Chaplin (1889-1977), dicht gefolgt von "Lichter der Großstadt" und "Moderne Zeiten". Ein jüdischer Friseur kehrt nach jahrelangem Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus in seine Heimat Tomanien zurück. Doch aufgrund seiner kriegsbedingten Amnesie merkt er zunächst nicht wie sehr sich seine Heimat seit dem Ende des Weltkrieges verändert hat. Tomanien wird von dem Diktator Hynkel beherrscht und die jüdische Gemeinde wird unterdrückt. Der Frisör erlebt so einige unangenehme Überraschungen, aber lernt dabei die junge Jüdin Hannah kennen und lieben. Diktator Hynkel wiederum strebt einen großen Eroberungsfeldzug an und wartet auf den günstigen Moment. Der Humor und die Gags des Films sorgen für angenehme Lacher. Die Szene mit der Weltkugel ist wahrlich legendär und unvergesslich. Auch die musikalischen Einlagen lassen einem Schmunzeln. Über Hynkels Kauderwelsch könnte ich mich den ganzen Tag amüsieren und darüber lachen. "Er ist der Wahnsinnige und ich bin der Komiker, doch es hätte genauso gut umgekehrt werden können". Das sagte einst Charlie Chaplin über Adolf Hitler. Kurz nach dem Einfall der deutschen Wehrmacht in Polen arbeitete Charlie Chaplin an seinem Film "Der große Diktator", der 1940 in die Kinos kam. Obgleich das Projekt sehr gespalten betrachtet wurde bescherte es Charlie Chaplin einen wirtschaftlichen Erfolg. Auf jeden Fall ist "Der große Diktator" einer von Charlie Chaplins großen Filmen, vor allem weil dies sein erster richtiger Tonfilm war. Charlie Chaplin beindruckt ungemein in seiner Doppelrolle des jüdischen Friseurs und des machtgierigen Diktators Hynkel, geniale Parodie auf Adolf Hitler. Ebenso alle weiteren Darsteller, wie Jack Oakie (1903-1978) als Benzino Napoloni, Reginald Gardiner (1903-1980) als Kommandeur Schultz, Henry Daniell (1894-1963) als Dr. Gorbitsch und Billy Gilbert (1894-1971) als Feldmarshall Hering. Neben Charlie Chaplin als jüdischer Friseur glänzt seine dritte Ehefrau Paulette Goddard (1910-1990) in der Rolle der Jüdin Hannah (benannt nach Charlie Chaplins Mutter Hannah Chaplin). Wenn mich jemand fragen sollte, welche Hitler-Parodie für mich die beste ist, dann würde ich auf jeden Fall "Der große Diktator" nennen. Ein Film mit witzigen Einlagen und einem unvergesslichen und tiefgründigem Finale. Shane (1953) (5/5 Punkte) Zivilisation, Freiheit und Familie Wer mit den Western von Peckinpah und Eastwood oder den Italowestern groß geworden ist und diese als Maßstab betrachtet, für den wird »Shane« wie ein scheinbar naives Märchen wirken. Der Eindruck der Märchenhaftigkeit geht nicht ganz fehl, denn Stevens’ Film erzählt eine mythische Geschichte. Es geht geht nicht darum, ob der Film bestimmte historische Ereignisse und Umstände im Detail korrekt wiedergibt. Die Filmerzählung wird weder historisch noch geografisch präzise situiert. Stevens nimmt grobe Vereinfachungen vor: da ist die Farm, da ist der Laden/Saloon und da ist der Friedhof. Die Vereinfachungen schaffen erstens Übersicht und zweitens Platz für die genaue Beobachtung der Feinheiten. Auf der einen Seite: die Viehbesitzer, die für sich die Urbarmachung und das alleinige Nutzungsrecht des Landes beanspruchen. Sie sind fast ausnahmslos alte Männer ohne Frauen und Familien. Auf der anderen Seite: die Farmer, die ihren Teil des Landes für sich beanspruchen und die Träger der Zivilisation sind (»Wir werden Schulen und Kirchen bauen.«). Die Farmer sind jünger, sie haben Frauen und Kinder und die Familie ist ihre zentrale Bezugsgröße. Und dann sind da noch die Unabhängigen, die Outlaws: Shane ist einer von ihnen, der düstere und gefährliche Wilson ist ein anderer. Sie folgen nur ihrer persönlichen Moral und stellen sich auf die eine oder andere Seite, weil sie es wollen, und nicht, weil sie dazugehören. »Shane« erzählt von einem Wendepunkt in der amerikanischen Geschichte. Es ist der Punkt, an dem die genuin amerikanische Form von Zivilisation Einzug hält, nachdem das Land erobert worden ist. Der Übergang ist konfliktreich, wobei die Konflikte sowohl äußerer als auch innerer Natur sind. Die Eroberergeneration muss einsehen, dass sie mit der Eroberung nicht das Recht an allem erworben hat. Kann sie sich nicht anpassen, muss sie verschwinden. Das gleiche gilt für die Outlaws. Auch sie müssen sich der Herrschaft des Gesetzes unterwerfen oder sie müssen verschwinden. »Shane« erzählt auch von den Verlusten, die dieser Übergang mit sich bringt. Und das betrifft nicht nur die Frage, was denn am Ende mit Shane passieren wird. Es ist auch der Umstand, dass man für die Zivilisation und die damit verbundene Sicherheit einige Freiheiten aufgeben muss. Zwischen der Frau des Farmers und Shane gibt es zum Beispiel eine große sexuelle Spannung, die nicht ausgelebt werden kann. Betrachtet man »Shane« als eine mythische Erzählung, ist es ein großartiger, komplexer Film. Tut man es nicht, wirkt »Shane« vermutlich eher angestaubt und langweilig (›zu wenig Action‹). Wer die Nachtigall stört (1962) (5/5 Punkte) Leinwand-Poesie Literatur zu verfilmen ist schwer genug; Poesie auf die Leinwand zu transportieren fast unmöglich. Auch wenn man den zu Grunde liegenden Roman von Harper Lee nicht kennt, spürt man, daß dies hier gelungen ist. Beginnend mit einer fast magischen Titelsequenz wird langsam eine Kleinstadt in den Südstaaten der 30er Jahre vor uns ausgebreitet, eine Welt aus Kindersicht, die uns immer mehr in ihren Bann zieht. Ruhige Schwarz-Weiß-Bilder und die hypnotische Musik von Elmer Bernstein erzeugen eine ungeheuer dichte Atmosphäre. Erstaunlich hierbei die jungen Schauspieler, die absolut natürlich agieren: sie "spielen", wie es ihrer Natur entspricht. Wir spüren den steten Wechsel von Neugier und Furcht, wenn es an die Erkundung des Nachbarhauses mit dem geheimnisumwitterten, monströsen Bewohner geht. Und wir erkennen die Wichtigkeit einer Identifikationsfigur, wie sie der Vater und Rechtsanwalt Atticus Finch darstellt. Gregory Peck ist auf der einen Seite der Fels des Anstandes in der Brandung des Rassenhasses, auf der anderen Seite sind seine Gefühle (Angst um seine Kinder, Wut, Verzweiflung, Hoffnung, Dankbarkeit) stets sichtbar, selbst wenn er sich nicht von ihnen leiten läßt. Er spielt hier nicht nur die Rolle seines Lebens, sondern zeigt für mich eine der besten schauspielerischen Leistungen überhaupt, auch wenn Pauline Kael hämisch kolportiert, er habe den Oscar nur gewonnen, weil er einen tollwütigen Hund erschossen und einen unschuldigen Schwarzen verteidigt habe. Bevor man nun den Vorwurf erhebt, hier würden (wenn auch edle) Klischees erzeugt, muß man sich überlegen, daß es 1962 tatsächlich ungeheuer war, daß ein Schwarzer "Mitleid" mit einer weißen Frau zeigte; daß seine Chance tatsächlich sehr gering war, in einem Gerichtsverfahren Recht zu bekommen, wenn seine Aussage gegen die Aussage weißer Zeugen stand. Der schwer übersetzbare Titel "To Kill A Mockingbird" deutet auf das Dilemma von "Gut" und "Böse", und daß Kinder diese zu unterscheiden lernen müssen. Klischee ist lediglich eine einfältige Einteilung aller Menschen in diese Kategorien. Ist der Lynchmob, gegen den Attichus Finch antritt, nun gut oder böse? Man achte auf die unschuldige und doch so weise Antwort, die seine Tochter Scott gibt! Wem der couragierte Anwalt immer noch zu eindimensional erscheint, der sei nochmals an die idealisierende Kindersicht erinnert. Kunst ist immer Abstraktion von Wirklichkeit - auf die Sichtweise kommt es an! Es gibt wenige Filme, die in ihrer Aussage so zeitlos und ihrer emotionalen Wirkung so tiefgehend sind. Topas (1969) (4/5 Punkte) Hitchcocks Kuba-Krise ist besser als ihr (zumeist bescheidener) Ruf! Wenngleich "Topaz" als eines der umstrittensten Hitchcock-Werke gilt und der Film wohl wirklich nicht zu den allerbesten des britischen Meisterregisseurs zählt, halte ich ihn dennoch oftmals für unterbewertet. Der Film kam 1969 in die Kinos und rief, wie schon der (meines Erachtens hochunterschätzte) Vorgänger "Der zerrissene Vorhang", eher gespaltene Meinungen bei Kritik und Publikum hervor. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderem zuerst verkannten Meisterwerk ist "Topaz" bis heute ein oft ungeliebter Spionagefilm, der recht nüchtern und trocken die Doppelmoral des schmutzigen Agentengeschäfts beleuchtet. Gleichzeitig entzaubert Hitchcock die blauäugigen Ideale der kubanischen Revolution und zeigt deutlich die Schattenseiten eines menschenverachtenden Unterdrückungsapparates auf, der auf Folter und Einschüchterung basiert... --- Kurz zum Plot (Achtung: SPOILERgefahr!) --- Der Streifen zeigt im Vorspann eine sowjetische Militärparade (ist wohl Archivmaterial) und schwenkt dann um ins idyllische Kopenhagen, wo ein hochrangiger KGB-Beamter namens Kuzenov mit Frau und Tochter zu den Amerikanern überläuft. Dort enthüllt der wortkarge Mann, dass auf Kuba sowjetische Militärtechniker stationiert seien, was bereits bestehende Vermutungen seitens der Amerikaner bestätigt. Als der Befragte auf den Decknamen "Topaz" angesprochen wird, gibt er sich zunächst unwissend, woraufhin ihm und seiner Familie die Auslieferung an die nächste sowjetische Botschaft angedroht wird... Der US-Agent Michael Nordstrom und sein französischer Freund und Kollege Andre Devereaux schließen sich kurz und tauschen Informationen aus. Als Andre mit seiner Frau, seiner Tochter und seinem Schwiegersohn nach New York reist, erwartet ihn Nordstrom überraschenderweise dort bereits im Hotelzimmer. Dieser drängt ihn, Informationen von einem bestechlichen kubanischen Politsekretärs namens Uribe (der dem charismatischen, kubanischen, hochrangigen Militärmann Rico Parra untersteht) zu beschaffen, der sich gerade in Harlem aufhält. Da Uribe Amerikaner hasst und diesen misstraut, sieht Michael in Andre, der ja Franzose ist, den idealen Mittelsmann. Andre willigt ein, begibt sich nach Harlem und schaltet dort einen weiteren Mittelsmann ein, der - in einem hochspannenden und riskanten Einsatz - tatsächlich Erfolg hat. In einer dramatischen Fluchtsequenz stößt er beabsichtigt mit Andre (der das ganze Spektakel von weiterer Entfernung beobachtet hat) zusammen und übergibt ihm dabei unauffällig eine Mini-Kamera, mit der dieser Parras Akten fotografiert hat. Gewonnene Informationen erfordern weitere Nachforschungen in Kuba, weshalb sich Andre dorthin begibt. In Kuba trifft der Spion auf die ihm bekannte Juanita de Cordoba (gespielt von einer überzeugenden Karin Dor), die im Geheimen gegen die kubanische Regierung arbeitet und mit Andre sogar eine Affäre hat. Ironischerweise ist sie die Witwe eines angesehenen Revolutionskämpfers und wird zugleich heftig von Parra (der übrigens vom charismatischen John Vernon verkörpert wird) umworben. Als Andre bei einer Rede Fidel Castros (wiederum wurde hier echtes Archivmaterial hineingeschnitten) im Publikum steht, wird er von einem Gefolgsmann Parras - der in New York ebenfalls vor Ort war - wiedererkannt. Daraufhin konfrontiert in Parra mit der Wahrheit, Juanita deckt ihren Liebhaber jedoch. Das Haushälterpaar Mendoza wird von Juanita beauftragt, Raketentransporte zu fotografieren. Diese werden aber entlarvt und unter Folter nennt Frau Mendoza Juanitas Namen. Andre begibt sich inzwischen Richtung USA und verabschiedet sich von seiner Geliebten. Als Parra samt Gefolge ihr Haus stürmt und den kleinen Untergrundring aufdeckt, ist Andre bereits auf dem Flughafen. Parra, der Juanita ein aufreibendes und quälendes Verhör ersparen will, umarmt diese und erschießt sie dabei - vielleicht eine der nachhaltigsten Szenen des Films (vielleicht auch deshalb, weil die zwei besten Darsteller der Streifens daran beteiligt sind). Zurück in Washington erhält Andre die Möglichkeit, mit dem KGB-Überläufer Kuzenov zu reden, der ihm verrät, was sich hinter "Topaz" verbirgt. Er erklärt ihm, dass es sich dabei um ein Netzwerk von hohen französischen Politikern handle, die insgeheim für die UdSSR arbeiten. Um "Topaz" auffliegen zu lassen, begibt sich der französische Spion nach Paris, wo er Unterredungen hält und Beweise sucht. Nachdem der Hauptverdächtige bald entlarvt und tot ist, ergeben sich Verbindungen zu einem alten Freund aus der Resistance-Zeit, der - welch Ironie - eine Beziehung zu Andres Frau hat (die sich inzwischen von Andre getrennt hat - nicht zuletzt wegen der Affäre mit Juanita). Nicht viel später fliegt auch dieser auf und begeht Selbstmord... Am Ende verrät ein Zeitungsbericht der NY-Times, dass die Kuba-Krise ausgestanden sei und der Arc de Triumphe erstrahlt im idyllischen Abspann in hellem Sonnenlicht... Fazit: Hitchcocks letzter Spionagefilm wirkt stellenweise ein bisschen steif in seiner Inszenierung und vor allem der Schluss ist aufgrund von abrupten Wendungen/Schnitten ein bisschen konfus - allerdings trotzdem in sich logisch. Vermutlich hätte es ein wenig mehr als die vorliegenden 120 Minuten Spielzeit gebraucht, um atmosphärisch und stimmig zu einem runden Ende zu kommen. So gesehen kann ich den so oft geforderten Wunsch nach dem Director's Cut (mit rund 137 Minuten Spielzeit) gut nachvollziehen. Andererseits handelt es sich bei vorliegender Version um den Cut, den der Altmeister auch so in die Kinos gebracht hat -- und wenn man sich die (beiliegenden) Alternativenden anschaut, dann muss man ehrlicherweise sagen, dass Hitchcock tatsächlich den bestmöglichen Schluss gewählt hat... (An den großen Sprüngen im letzten Filmdrittel ändert dies freilich trotzdem nichts.) In Summe ist "Topaz" für mich aber dennoch eine positive Überraschung, weil mir die nüchterne Inszenierung und die Schauplatzwechsel (Kopenhagen, New York, Havanna, Washington, Paris) sehr gefallen haben und der Beruf des Geheimagenten (der auch nur Mensch sein darf, fast schon eine Art Anti-Bond) hier (wenigstens ein bisschen) entmystifiziert wird, woraus ein angenehmer, wohltuender Gegenpart zum klischeehaften Hollywood-Agenten-Image resultiert (keine Frage: die Wahrheit wird vermutlich dennoch nochmal anders aussehen). Dass Spionage mitunter ein schmutziges Geschäft ist und Bestechlichkeit sowie persönliche Instinkte manchmal stärker sind als blauäugiger Patriotismus, wird in hiesigem Streifen - wenigstens zum Teil - auch mitvermittelt, wenngleich der kommunistische Osten vergleichsweise schlechter wegkommt, als der kapitalistische Westen. Dass Hitchcock inmitten des Kalten Krieges (der ja auch 1969 noch hochaktuell war) aber schlecht einen pro-sowjetischen Agentenfilm in die Kinos bringen konnte, ist aber gut nachvollziehbar, würde ich meinen. Insgesamt ist "Topaz" in meinen Augen ein durchwegs spannender und auch kurzweiliger Streifen, der weniger Thriller, als mehr Abenteuerpolitfilm zu sein scheint. Die schauspielerischen Leistungen sind alles in allem in Ordnung, wobei Karin Dor als kubanische Revolutionärswitwe und John Vernon als Hardliner-Militär für mich eindeutig hervorstechen. Hitchcock selbst ist übrigens (wie öfter in seinen Filmen) auch kurz zu sehen -- und zwar in einer Flughafensequenz, die eher am Beginn des Streifens gezeigt wird (aufs Hintergrundgeschehen achten!). Warum der Film bis heute so streng von vielen Hitchcock-Sympathisanten und Kritikern beäugt wird, kann ich jedenfalls nicht begreifen. Es mag schon sein, dass der Master of Suspense in seiner unvergleichlichen Karriere manch bedeutendere Aushängeschilder geschaffen hat, meines Erachtens gibt es aber auch schlechtere Hitchcock-Werke. Neben "Saboteure" (von 1942), "Immer Ärger mit Harry" (1955), "Marnie" (1964), "Der zerrissene Vorhang" (1966) und "Familiengrab" (1976) gehört "Topaz" für mich zu den unterschätzten Hitchcock-Leinwandwerken. Ich finde den Meisterregisseur eigentlich immer gut, wenn er sich an Spionagegeschichten versucht -- nicht nur seine (Spionage-)Klassiker, wie etwa "Der unsichtbare Dritte" (das aber freilich trotzdem fantastisch ist)! Meine Bewertung deshalb: ++++ Sollte man meiner Meinung nach eigentlich gesehen haben! Prädikat: (sehr) SEHENSWERT Ben Hur (1959) (5/5 Punkte) Die Geschichte eines Christen... "Ben Hur" ist klassisches altes Hollywood Kino in der monumentalsten Form. In der inflationsbereigten Liste der erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten steht William Wylers größter Kassenhit von 1959 immer noch auf Platz 14. Und damit sogar einen Rang besser als "Avatar", der rein nach Umsatz der Film ist, der das meiste Geld eingespielt hat. Wenn man an "Ben-Hur" denkt, dann fällt natürlich zuerst das grandiose Wagenrennen ein - eine der spannendsten Filmszenen aller Zeiten und Höhepunkt des 222 Minuten langen Monumental-Bibelfillms. Die hervorragende Filmmusik von Miklos Rosza bleibt unvergessen ebenso wie die imposante Seeschlacht der Galeerenschiffe und die geniale Einflechtung vom Wirken Jesus Christus und seiner Kreuzigung am Ende. Man mag die Heilungen heute als etwas kitschig ansehen, aber als ich "Ben Hur" erstmalig als Jugendlicher in den 70er Jahren im Kino sah, war ich begeistert von diesem unheimlich aufwendig gestalteten Rachefilm mit den überwältigenden Bildern von Kameramann Robert Surtees. "Ben-Hur" war lange Jahre der einzige Film, der es auf 11 Oscar-Siege brachte. Erst "Titanic" und "Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs" konnten die gleiche Anzahl an Trophäen gewinnen. Der Film basiert auf dem weltbekannten gleichnamigen Roman von Lew Wallace und wurde mehrfach - aber nie erfolgreicher - verfilmt. Als Kinder waren sie innig miteinander befreundet. Der jüdische Fürstensohn Judah Ben-Hur und der römische Junge Messala. Zu Beginn des ersten Jahrtausends treffen sich die Freunde als erwachsene Männer wieder. Judah Ben-Hur (Charlton Heston) ist einer der reichsten Bürger in Jerusalem und lebt gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter Miriam (Martha Scott) und seiner jüngeren Schwester Tirzah (Cathy O'Donnell) in Frieden, obwohl die Stadt unter der Herrschaft der römischen Besatzer steht. Die Menschen hier sind empfänglich für Religion und glauben an die Verheisung, dass der Sohn Gottes kommen wird und der Knechtschaft ein Ende macht. Sein damaliger Freund Messala (Stephen Boyd) ist inzwischen römischer Tribun und Befehlshaber geworden. Als sich beide treffen, steht das erste Treffen ganz unter der früheren Verbundenheit - die beiden Freunde strahlen sich an (Gore Vidal soll ja einen homosexuellen Subtext mit eingearbeitet haben, von dem aber nur Stephen Boyd Kentniss gehabt haben soll. Charlton Heston wurde nicht informiert, denn er hätte diese Emotion wohl nicht im Unsichtbaren rüberbringen wollten). Doch Messala will, dass ihm sein bester Freund die Namen nennt, die als Feinde Roms auch Gewalt anwenden wollen. Und Judah kann und will kein Verräter am eigenen Volk werden. Dies führt zum Bruch der Freundschaft. Aber Trost findet Judah bei der schönen Esther (Haya Harareet), der Tochter seines treuen Verwalters Simonides (Sam Jaffe). Doch als der neue Stadthalter in Jerusalem eintrifft, kommt es bei dessen Parade zu einem folgenschweren Zwischenfall. Auf der Dachterasse von Judah lösen sich einige Dachziegel und fallen in dem Moment hinunter, als der Stadthalter auf dem Pferd vorbei reitet. Messala könnte ein gutes Wort für den Freund und dessen Familie einlegen, doch der ist so gekränkt, dass er die Familie verhaften lässt. Judahs Mutter und Tirzah kommen ins Gefängnis und Judah selbst wird als verurteilter Attentäter zum Sklavendienst auf der Galeere verurteilt. Eigentlich das Todesurteil, doch Judah schwört Rache und das Schicksal meint es wirklich gut mit ihm. Er bekommt auf dem beschwerlichen Weg zu den Galeeren von Tyrus Wasser von einem charismatischen Zimmermann und während einer Seeschlacht rettet er, der Gefangene Nr. 41, das Leben des Konsuls Quintus Arius (Jack Hawkins). Dies ermöglicht ihm die Rückkehr nach Jerusalem... Und dort erfüllt sich die Vollendung der Rache, aber die Prüfung geht weiter und führt den tragischen Helden ins Tal der Aussätzigen und am Ende auf den Kreuzweg. Dort erkennt Judah, dass der Mann, der ihm damals Wasser gegeben hat, der Verurteilte ist. Die Kreuzigung steht bevor, für den alten Balthasar (Finlay Currie) aber nicht das Ende, sondern der Anfang. Charlton Heston bekam einen Oscar und auch Nebendarsteller Hugh Griffith als Scheich Ildrim gewann die ganzen Sympathien des Publikums. Am Ende gewann er den Oscar als bester Nebendarsteller, dabei hätte aber auch Stephen Boyd diesen Preis redlich verdient. Denn auch wenn vordergründig die Geschichte vom Wirken Jesu erzählt wird, konzentriert sich der Film vor allem auf die tragische Freundschaft der beiden Männer. Beide nehmen Rache - einer für die Zurückweisung und der andere für das Unrecht, das vom Freund begangen wurde. Vertigo (1958) (5/5 Punkte) Des Menschen Sehnsucht und Vergeblichkeit im Kreislauf von Liebe und Tod ! Spiralförmige Kreise lassen uns den sicheren Boden verlieren. Aus einem weit aufgerissenen Auge , das uns bis ins Herz starrt erwachsen sie, drehen sich schwindelerregend bis sie die Leinwand erfüllen, leuchten in schwirrenden Farben bis das Bild zu brausender Musik purpurrot erstrahlt. Alfred Hitchcocks" Vertigo" nimmt uns von nun an gefangen, lässt in hypnotischen Szenerien uns in tiefenpsychologische Abgründe strudeln. Annähernd kein Meisterwerk in der Kinogeschichte, das seiner Pracht , Melancholie und menschlich erfühlbaren Dimension gleichkäme. Kein Werk, das vergleichbar dunkel betörend verführt, meditative Schönheit, Erbarmungslosigkeit und Mystik mit dem Erahnen übergeordneter Wahrheiten vereint , intuitiv berührt und von den komplexen , weit verzweigten Seelenlandschaften in uns Menschen erzählt. Alle sitzen wir als Lebewesen in einem Boot mit unserer Verletzlichkeit, unserer Sehnsucht nach Erfüllung, Geliebtwerden und Lieben, der Erlösung im Gespiegelt- und Erkanntsein in einem Ideal. Wir ähneln uns , ob Zuschauer, Darsteller , Regisseur in diesem seltsamen Theater des Lebens in unserer Suche nach Halt und Wahrhaftigkeit, nach einem Gegenüber, das uns vollkommen macht. Auch sind wir gleich in unserer diffusen Angst vor Versagen und Scheitern, in unseren verschlungenen Projektionen, ungestillten Hoffnungen auf Sinnhaftigkeit, dem Verrennen und Verirren in Trugbildern und dem gleichzeitigen Hadern, dem Grauen vor dem Schicksal, dem Aufbäumen und in Agonie verfallen, wenn wir wie Sisyphos den Stein des Lebens immer wieder bergauf rollen , um womöglich jedes mal aufs neue mit leeren verzweifelten Händen vor dem Abgrund zu stehen, sobald Vorsehung oder Zufall uns jede Illusion von Glück wie eine Fata Morgana verlöschen lässt. In der Wüstenei des unergründlichen Daseins klammern wir uns an den Zauber und hoffen das nichts den Schleier zerreisst. " Vertigo" berührt und fasst uns in derart komplexer Weise an, weil kaum ein Regisseur jemals sich so unverschlüsselt und direkt in seinen eigenen Ängsten und Sehnsüchten aufrichtig an uns wendet, sich in seinen fragilen Innenwelten offenbart, weil seine Seelenlandschaften auf der Metaebene sich mit unseren unterbewussten Sehnsüchten, Illusionen , Träumen und Ängsten zu einem Amalgam verschmelzen , weil hier hoffende, fühlende, scheiternde , verletzliche Seele zu unserer Seele spricht. Hitchcock hier mehr denn je einer von uns, der stellvertretend für den empathischen Zuschauer sein Innerstes in berauschender und bestürzender Vielfältigkeit offenbart, uns teilhaben lasst und wir selbst uns in unserer diffusen Unvollkommenheit , den Labyrinthen unserer Träume, Wünsche, Verzweifelungen , Irrtümern, unserem Begehren und den Widersprüchen gespiegelt und angenommen fühlen. Vielleicht ist das das Geheimnis von " Vertigo". Es ist unsere Bildmagie gewordene eigene rätselhafte Komplexität als Mensch, die uns zum Staunen bringt. Zuschauer und Agierende vor und hinter der Leinwand -sie erkannten und erkennen einander. Der geheimnisvolle Strom der menschlichen Emotionen und Irrwege ist uns vertraut und findet hier kunstvollen Ausdruck. " Ist es nicht alles entscheidend, dass ein Film mit unser aller Leben zu tun hat !" sagte Hitchcock einst im grossen Truffaut Interview. Wenn ein Filmgemälde berauschend und arabesk in unermesslicher Schönheit und Schrecklichkeit mit dem Mysterium Leben zu tun hat, dann ist es " Vertigo". Viele , ich eingeschlossen, sehen " Vertigo" als einen der zehn besten, einflussreichsten, schier unerschöpflich interpretierbaren Filmwunder aller Zeiten, ein Geniestreich und somit nicht in einer kurzen Rezension nur annähernd in seiner Magie, seinem überwältigenden Spannungsbogen, seiner Raffinesse und Brillanz fassbar. Es ist ein Film, der nie altert, der sich immer wieder in neuen Facetten offenbart, ein Vermächtnis an überwältigender Ausdruckskraft in allen kinematographischen Belangen und muß selbst erlebt werden . Für Erstseher werde ich mich auch ab einem gewissen Punkt des Spoilerns enthalten. Das geht zwar zu Lasten einer abschliessenden Betrachtung , aber eine Rezension soll Lust machen selbst zu entdecken und nicht zu sehr die abschliessenden Deutungen vorkauen. Vielleicht kommen Sie, lieber Interessent noch zu ganz anderen Schlüssen. " Vertigo", diese führwahr schwindelerregende Reflexion über das Leben und die Seele an sich lädt dazu immer wieder aufs neue ein. Das tiefenpsychologische Traumstück nach einer Vorlage des grossartigen Autorengespanns Boileau / Narcejac war Ende der fünfziger Jahre im Kino kein grosser Erfolg. Selbst die Kritiker erkannten nicht, welch Juwel sich hier auf der Leinwand zwei Stunden lang entfaltete. Bis zur " Nouvelle Vague" war es 1958 noch etwas hin und der Film Noir mit seinen gescheiterten Antihelden und seelischen Verstrickungen lag schon etwas zurück. So kam " Vertigo" ungünstig zwischen diesen ästhetischen Strömungen plaziert in die Lichtspielhäuser. Heute ist das unfassbare Spiel mit Schein und Sein , Manipulation und doppeltem Boden im Puzzle des Lebens DER Meilenstein schlechthin, zitiert von unzähligen Regisseuren, darunter DePalma, David Lynch nicht zuletzt von Steven Spielberg, der den genialen technisch erzeugten Schwindeleffekt von " Vertigo", eine Kombination von Zoom und Gegenzoom in seinem " Jaws" kopierte. Liebe und Tod, Trugbilder der Sehnsüchte, Täuschung und Illusion, Hoffnung und Verlust, Schuld und Sühne, Eros und Thanatos, " Vertigo" handelt von nicht weniger als den zentralen Polen zwischen denen unser aller Leben pulsiert. Scott Ferguson ( James Stewart in seiner filigransten , berührendsten und packendsten Filmperformance, in der jede Mimik uns ans Herz geht ) ist ein Verlorener. Innerlich gescheitert, ausgebrannt , das Selbstwertgefühl am Boden. Der ehemalige Polizeibeamte quält sich mit Selbstvorwürfen. Mitschuldig fühlt er sich am Tod eines Kollegen, der bei einer Verbrecher Verfolgungsjagd über den Dächern in den gähnenden Abgrund stürzte , ohne das er eingreifen konnte. Seitdem leidet Scottie unter massiver Höhenangst . Seinen Dienst musste er quittieren und als kleiner Privatdetektiv hält er sich nun finanziell über Wasser. Wie ein verletztes Kind wirkt der schlaksige Mann, besonders dann wenn er tagsüber bei seiner platonischen Freundin Midge sich dem Weltschmerz ergibt. ( Man beachte im übrigen einmal wieder wie Hitchcock im Laufe von " Vertigo" wie in vielen Werken mit den verschiedenen Frauenbildern spielt. Heilige contra Verführerin, Mutterersatz und Kumpeltyp contra Femme Fatale und unerreichbares erotisches Ideal. Auch und besonders aus der Unfähigkeit des Homo Sapiens aus den vorgefertigten, kindlich naiven Rollenbildern und Kategorien auszubrechen, erwächst das Unheil. Das Streben nach der Illusion, das in ein vorgefertigtes Ideal pressen wollen, das Festhalten am Verlorenen und Ersehnten, das ins Unglück stürzt, es ist dem Menschen süßer und grausamer Untergang zugleich. Durch einen genialen Twist wird jedoch das Mosaikbild bei " Vertigo" noch weitere Facetten erhalten). Die Zeit ist gekommen, die faszinierend unnahbare Frau kennenzulernen, die maßgeblich Scotties Leben prägen wird. Die schöne, verführerische Madeline Scott ( Kim Novak in der Rolle ihres Lebens) scheint von einer Toten besessen. So zumindest glaubt es ihr Mann Gavin , ein reicher Geschäftsmann und ehemaliger Schulfreund von Scottie. Eine Urahnin ist es, Carlotta mit Namen , die auf unheimliche Weise Einfluß auf Leben und Handeln der jungen Frau ausübt. Madeline scheint wie unter Hypnose, fährt weite Wege tagsüber mit dem Auto ohne sich daran zu erinnern , besucht Galerien und sitzt in sich still versunken vor dem lebensgrossen Porträt der betörenden Vorfahrin. Mehr und mehr scheint sie sich dem unheilvollen Schatten aus dem Totenreich anzugleichen. Das Haar trägt Madeline mittlerweile genauso wie Carlotta, das Grab der Verstorbenen sucht sie wie in Trance auf und eine beunruhigende Todessehnsucht scheint sie anzutreiben. Carlotta beging einst Selbstmord in dem Alter in dem Madeline sich befindet, so berichtet Gavin voller Sorge. Ist es möglich, dass Madeline aus dem Totenreich von dem Geist Carlottas verfolgt, nun ebenfalls in den Suizid getrieben werden soll ? Ein zutiefst bizarres und aussergewöhnliches Mysterium . Scottie glaubt nicht an derlei Spuk, trotzdem nimmt er auf Bitten des Schulfreundes den Auftrag an Madeline heimlich tagsüber zu observieren. Die suggestiven und vor Spannung flirrenden Szenerien wenn James Stewart im Wagen Kim Novak auf ihren seltsamen Streifzügen durch die verzweigten Strassen San Franciscos folgt, unterlegt von dem phantastischen Musikscore Bernard Hermanns sind in ihrer subtilen gespenstischen Atmosphäre traumumflort , somnambul und so fesselnd wie möglich. Mehr und mehr wird die schöne Unbekannte Denken und Fühlen ihres heimlichen Verfolgers bestimmen. Die Faszination des Unnahbaren, die Sehnsucht nach dem Unbekannten, die Magie und Sinnlichkeit des Fremden, des Rätsels, der Gefahr und die sexuelle Anziehungskraft alleine schon der geheimnisvollen Situation sind übermächtig. Scottie verfällt dieser Frau, noch bevor ein Wort und ein Blick zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht wurde. Eine elektrisierende Sinfonie aus grandiosen Bildern, Farbspielen, Tönen und Kamerafahrten lässt uns ebenfalls komplett hier schon den realen Boden unter den Füssen verlieren. Der Zauber von " Vertigo" zieht uns in einen unbeschreiblichen Sog . Das Unglück geschieht tatsächlich und das spukhaft bedrohliche Schicksal scheint sich zu erfüllen. Vor den Augen von Scottie springt Madeline am Todestag ihrer Urahnin in die Bucht an der Golden Gate Bridge , wird von diesem jedoch in letzter Sekunde gerettet. Als Madeline Stunden später in Scotties Wohnung erwacht, wird eine verhängnisvolle heimliche Leidenschaft ihren Lauf nehmen, die zwischen Tod und Sehnsucht ,Verhängnis und unfassbaren Verwicklungen, sich zu dem faszinierendsten psychologischen Spinnennetz der Kinogeschichte entwickeln wird. Nichts ist wie es scheint, nichts was einst war kann festgehalten werden. Doppelgängertum, Nekrophilie, Obsessionen, Depersonalisierung und die Macht von Tod, Vergänglichkeit und Intrigen , sie kulminieren in einem bestürzenden, perfiden und überwältigenden Kinowunder, das tief in die Seele schneidet und vor verblüffender Genialität sprachlos macht. Ist Madeline geisteskrank oder paranoid , und sehen wir im weiteren Verlauf das erträumte Idealbild eines Menschen oder den Menschen selbst. Welches sind die Schlüsselfiguren in dieser schicksalshaften Tragödie, was ist Zufall, Bestimmung, was Identität und Trugschluß. Liebe über den Tod hinaus, Liebe als immerwährende Illusion von Glück und Erlösung ? Eine Chimäre, die uns manipulierbar und zum hörigen Werkzeug macht ? " Vertigo" birst geradezu vor tiefenpsychologischen Elementen. In kaum einem anderen Film ist die Klaviatur der seelischen Untiefen so ausufernd und betörend wie hier und nirgendwo wird sie so traumwandlerisch ergreifend gespielt. Am Ende steht buchstäblich der Sturz ins Bodenlose, doppeldeutig als menschliches Versagen und als selbsterfüllende Schicksalsmacht. Einsamkeit und Aussichtslosigkeit, ein Requiem . " Vertigo" ist und bleibt höchste Filmkunst für alle Zeit. Träume, Wünsche und die menschliche Katastrophe , ein Werk wie es in der Kinogeschichte wie ein Monolith steht. Stilistisch, inhaltlich ein ganzes funkelndes Universum für sich, das hier in seiner arabesken Schönheit, symbolhaften Strahlkraft schmackhaft gemacht werden , aber keinesfalls abschliessend interpretiert werden kann. Erleben Sie " Vertigo" in einer BluRay Edition, die Hitchcocks Opus Magnum in nie gekannter Detailfreude und Opulenz präsentiert. Gehen Sie auf die Reise, verlieren Sie sich in den schillernden Windungen des Unterbewusstseins und seien sie überwältigt. " Irgendwann hier bin ich geboren....und da bin ich gestorben. Für diesen Baum waren das nur Augenblicke...!" Psycho (1960) (5/5 Punkte) Zeitloser Horror-Klassiker & Referenzwerk! Kaum ein anderer Film als der 1960 erschienene Hitchcock-Klassiker "Psycho" ist derart oft analysiert, gelobt und zitiert worden. Bis heute gilt der Streifen als Meilenstein der Filmgeschichte und ist regelmäßig sehr weit oben in diversen Bestenlisten usf. zu finden. Selbst in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Kritiker auch nur Menschen sind (die Fehler machen) und dass das Massenpublikum manchmal auch fragwürdige Kulturgüter nach oben puscht, hält "Psycho" dahingehender Kritik stand. Obwohl es sich bei vorliegendem Horror-Schinken nicht einmal unbedingt um meinen persönlichen Liebling von Hitchcock handelt (aber der gute Mann hat ja eine Unzahl an Hochkarätern geschaffen), kann auch ich nur Lob darüber ausschütten. Hier passt einfach alles (Achtung, ab hier spoilert's): Eine attraktive, junge Frau entwendet ihrem Arbeitgeber 40 000 Dollar und fährt daraufhin schnurstracks ins Ungewisse. Schließlich macht sie bei einem abgelegenen Motel Halt und trifft auf den schüchternen, schrulligen und nicht unsympathischen Norman Bates (gespielt von einem hervorragenden Anthony Hopkins), den Besitzer besagter Herberge. Noch am selben Abend wird die junge Frau unter der Dusche erstochen (vermutlich die berühmteste Filmszene aller Zeiten). Nachdem ein im Fall ermittelnder Detective ebenfalls umgebracht wird, stellen die Schwester der Getöteten und ihr Freund selbstständige Nachforschungen an und finden heraus, dass Norman ein schizophrener, kaltblütiger Killer ist, der ein wahrlich haarsträubendes Geheimnis im Keller seines Hauses verbirgt... Genauere Einzelheiten werde ich jetzt aber nicht verraten :) Vieles in "Psycho" war anno dazumal ein Novum: So war es z.B. äußerst ungewöhnlich, eine Hauptfigur bereits nach der Hälfte des Plots sterben zu lassen. Ebenso neu war die Tatsache, dass "normale", einfache Menschen in die Rollen schlüpften, die im Horror-Genre bis dahin vorwiegend Zombies, Werwölfe, Vampire und andere Unwesen besetzt hatten. D.h., dass The Master of Suspense den Menschen hier zum Ungeheuer machte! Sehr modern mutet auch der Schluss an, als ein Polizeipsychologe sachlich die Krankheit des Mörders "erklärt". (Am Unbehagen des Zusehers ändert das aber freilich trotzdem nichts.) Als bahnbrechend und sehr innovativ muss gewiss auch die fabelhafte, beängstigende Filmmusik gelten, die im Zusammenspiel mit Hitchcocks großartiger Bildregie eine furchterregende Melange des Unwohlseins ergibt. Fazit: Trotz vieler überschwänglicher Lobeshymnen, die Hitchcocks "Psycho" bislang zuteil wurden (und werden) und trotz der häufigen Überbeanspruchung der Wörter "Klassiker" und/oder "Meilenstein" - speziell im Falle des Masters of Suspense -, hat man es hier ohne Zweifel mit einem ganz besonderen Stück Filmgeschichte zu tun, das selbstredend in jedes ordentlich geführte DVD-Regal gehört. Auch Nicht-Genre- und/oder Hitchcock-Fans kommen hier garantiert auf ihre Kosten! Man kann wohl vortrefflich darüber streiten, ob denn "Psycho" tatsächlich der beste Film aller Zeiten (oder überhaupt Hitchcocks bester) ist, mit Sicherheit ist es aber der berühmteste/legendärste Streifen und ein Aushängeschild der Kinogeschichte. Ganz große Klasse - eindeutige 5 STERNE +++++ P.S. Der große Erfolg des Films brachte mehrere "Fortsetzungen" (aber natürlich nicht von Hitchcock) bzw. Neuinterpretationen mit sich, die allerdings allesamt nicht ans Original von Alfred Hitchcock heranreichen. Auch da sind sich Kritiker & Fans ausnahmsweise einmal einig ;) Die Vögel (1963) (2/5 Punkte) überbewertete Flattermänner Inhalt: Die attraktive und wohlhabende Melanie Daniels (Tippi Hedren) lernt in einer Zoohandlung den Anwalt Mitch Brenner (Rod Taylor) kennen. Sie gibt sich aus Spaß als Verkäuferin aus und bedient Brenner, der auf der Suche nach Sperlingspapageien für seine Schwester ist. Brenner kennt Daniels noch aus einem früheren Gerichtsverfahren und spielt mit. Als sich die Situation durch die Wiederkehr der richtigen Verkäuferin aufgedeckt wird und Daniels erkennt, dass Brenner sie wiederum reingelegt hat, ist sie zunächst verärgert, aber zeitgleich von Brenner und dessen sarkastischen Auftreten angetan und fasziniert. Sie beschließt, ihm die Sperlingspapageien zu liefern und reist ihm in sein Elternhaus in Bodega Bay hinterher. Da sie zunächst unerkannt bleiben möchte, mietet sie sich ein Boot und fährt über den See zum Haus der Brenners hinüber. Nachdem sie die Papageien dort unerkannt im Haus abgestellt hat, geht sie zurück zum Boot und beobachtet Brenner. Als er sie entdeckt, fährt sie mit dem Boot zurück zum Pier, wird dabei aber von einer Möwe gestreift und am Kopf verletzt. Brenner, der mit dem Wagen ebenfalls zum Pier gefahren ist und dort schon auf sie wartet, verarztet sie und lädt sie zum Abendessen bei sich zu Hause ein. Sie erfährt im Laufe der Handlung mehr über Brenners Familiengeschichte und lernt dessen distanzierte Mutter Lydia (Jessica Tandy) kennen, die scheinbar davor Angst hat, dass ihr eine andere Frau ihren Sohn wegnimmt. Im Verlauf des Filmes kommt es immer öfter zu Zwischenfällen, in denen die Vögel die Bewohner des Ortes attackieren. Was zunächst als reiner Zufall erscheint, erweist sich bald als gezielte Angriffsabsicht, es folgen diverse Verwüstungen und die ersten Toten. Während sich die Menschen in ihren Häusern verbarrikadieren, sammeln sich draußen immer mehr Vögel zum furiosen Finale... Kritik: Der sogenannte Meister des Suspense, Alfred Hitchcock, schuf 1963 einen Film, der im Allgemeinen als Klassiker des Horrorfilmgenres klassifiziert wird : „Die Vögel“. Er verzichtet darin auf die klassische Hintergrundmusik und setzt in den knapp zwei Stunden Spielzeit nur an zwei Stellen Musik als Stilmittel ein: In einer davon spielt Melanie Daniels bei ihrem Abendbesuch im Hause der Brenners Klavier, in der anderen singen Schulkinder in der Schule ein Volkslied, als Daniels hinzukommt um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Hitchcock beweist mit seinem Film, dass Spannung allein durch die Kameraführung und Regie erzeugt werden kann und es dazu, anders als beispielsweise beim „weißen Hai“ keiner Filmmusik bedarf. Das Hauptthema des Filmes sind Vögel, die entgegen ihrer Natur Menschen angreifen. Ein klassischer Horrorfilm ist „Die Vögel“ dennoch nicht. Gerade das offene Ende und die fehlende Erklärung der Ursache des Vogelverhaltens veranlasst diverse Kritiker und Autoren bis heute dazu, sich in unzähligen Büchern, Artikeln und Essays mit dieser Frage auseinandersetzen und mehr in das Werk hinein zu interpretieren als damit möglicherweise beabsichtigt war. Gerade weil sich der Regisseur selbst zu den Motiven bedeckt hielt, bleibt der diesbezügliche Interpretationsspielraum nach wie vor groß. Der Film wird meines Erachtens oft überschätzt und ist einer von Hitchcocks schwächeren Filmen, wenn auch einer der bekanntesten. Er beginnt harmlos im Stile eines klassischen Liebesfilm und spitzt sich dann stellenweise immer weiter zu, um mittendrin wieder an Spannung zu verlieren. Stellenweise kommt die Handlung sogar etwas langatmig daher. Auch wenn die Effekte aus heutiger Sicht stellenweise eher zum Schmunzeln sind, waren sie seinerzeit sicherlich durchaus bemerkenswert. Immerhin wurde „Die Vögel“ 1964 in der Kategorie Beste visuelle Effekte für einen Oscar nominiert, Tippi Hedren erhielt im selben Jahr den Golden Globe Award als Beste Nachwuchsdarstellerin. Lawrence von Arabien (1962) (5/5 Punkte) Die heiße faszinierende Wüste... Ein sehr großer bildmächtiges Epos, ein großer Monumentalfilm, für den jedes noch so große TV-Bild noch zu klein erscheint: David Leans "Lawrence von Arabien" ist einer der besten Kinofilme aller Zeiten und ausgezeichnet mit 7 Oscars (Bester Film, beste Regie, bestes Szenenbild, Beste Kamera, Bester Schnitt, bester Ton und beste Musik. Nominiert waren auch Omar Sharif als bester Nebendarsteller, das beste adaptierte Drehbuch und natürlich Peter O'Toole für seine phänomenale Leistung als Offizier Thomas Edward Lawrence. Er hätte wohl in jedem anderen Jahr den Oscar auch gewonnen, aber in diesem Jahr war Gregory Peck als Atticus Finch in "Wer die Nachtigall stört" - eine Filmfigur, die in der Best Of Liste des American Film Institute auf Platz 1 der größten Filmhelden auftaucht. Allerdings befindet sich auch Peter O'Tooles Performance als "Lawrence von Arabien" in den Top 10 dieser Liste. Der Film selbst ist überwältigend fotografiert (Freddie Young) und mit schöner Melancholie und noch näher definierbarer Sehnsucht durchzogen, die noch einmal in der Schlußszene sichtbar wird. Auf der Fahrt nach Hause durch die Wüste, meint Lawrence Fahrer "Es geht heim, Sir" und wehmütig blickt der Held noch einmal auf die Wüstenlandschaft und auf die Beduinen, die mit ihren Kamelen dort reiten. Er liebte die Wüste und war wie im Film sehr oft erwähnt wird "ein halber Araber". David Lean lässt sich sehr viel Zeit für seine Geschichte, dadurch gewinnt dieser große Wüstenfilm viel Kraft und die langen Einstellungen vom Ritt durch die Wüste wirkt atemberaubend und sieht bombastisch aus. Unvergessen die lange Sequenz, als Lawrence (Peter O'Toole) mit seinem Beduinen-Führer (Zia Mohyeddin) nach langem Ritt erstmalig wieder an eine Quelle kommt. Das Wasser gehört dem Stamm der Harith und sie trinken aus dem Brunnen. Sie schauen in die unendliche Wüste, ein schier unendlicher Horizont ist sichtbar. Und ein unendlichen Panorama, menschenleer...doch dann nähert sich ein schwarzer Punkt. Der wird langsam größer und und größer, es fällt ein Schuß. Sherif Ali (Omar Sharif), der Besitzer des Brunnens, hat den arabischen Masruh Führer von Lawrence erschossen. Lawrence wurde auserkoren die Araber und insbesondere Prinz Faisal (Alec Guinness) zu beobachten, dessen zukünftige Pläne zu deuten. Dies beinhaltet nach Lawrence Vorstellungen auch die Einigkeit der vielen arabischen Stämme und tatsächlich wagt er gemeinsam mit Sherif Ali die kaum passierbare Wüste Nefud zu durchqueren, was noch keiner vor ihnen geschafft hat. Doch wer er schafft, der kann die von den Türken gut geschützte Hafenstadt Akaba erreichen und die Stadt einnehmen, da die Kanonen alle aufs Meer gerichtet sind. Der Weg dorthin ist eine tödliche, glühende Sandeinöde. Doch allen Bedenken zum Trotz schaffen die Reiter das Unmögliche. Lawrence reitet sogar noch einmal zurück als er merkt, dass Gasim (I. S. Johar) nachts vom Kamel fiel und ohne Hilfe sterben wird. Er rettet den Mann und kümmert sich auch rührend um die beiden Waisen Farraj (Michel Ray) und Daud (John Dimech), die ihm unter allen Umständen dienen wollen. Tatsächlich gelingt es dem egozentrischen Individualisten auch ein Waffenstillstand zwischen Auda Abu Tayi (Anthony Quinn) und den Männern von Feisal. Die Stadt Akaba wird erobert. Und Lawrence wird immer mehr wie ein Halbgott von den Arabern verehrt. Diese können jedoch nicht sehr gut mit ihrer neugewonnenen Freiheit umgehen... "Lawrence von Arabien" hinterlässt den Zuschauer immer noch sprachlos und irgendwie betäubt. Viele Szenen bleiben unvergessen. Etwa wenn T. E. Lawrence in einer strahlend weißen Dschellaba durch die Wüste übermütig, erleichtert und selbstverliebt in der Wüste tanzt. Im Laufe des Films wird aus dem menschenfreundlichen Idealisten ein fantatischer Kämpfer, getrieben von Wahnsinn und Mordlust, nachdem er der Folter durch die Türken (u.a. Jose Ferrer) entkam. In weiteren Rollen sind Jack Hawkins, Arthur Kennedy, Claude Rains und Anthony Quayle zu sehen. Peter O'Toole ist perfekt als widersprüchlicher Held. Beim ersten Kinoeinsatz wurde der Film leider geschnitten, erst im Jahr 1989 brachte David Lean eine hervorragend restaurierte Fassung mit der Originallänge von 222 Minuten heraus. Lichter der Großstadt (1931) (5/5 Punkte) Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut ... Man kennt das ja, doch wenn dergleichen Unsinn wahr wäre, dann dürften Kardiologen auch Brillen verschreiben. Und dennoch, gleich wie sehr mich sentimentale Sülze zum Erschaudern bringt – keineswegs zum ehrfürchtigen! –, dem gefühlsgeladenen Zauber von Charlie Chaplins Filmen kann und will ich mich nicht entziehen, auch wenn die Handlung mancher seiner Filme doch eher klingt, als würde man durch den Genuß Karies bekommen. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit diesem hochberühmten Film, „City Lights“ aus dem Jahre 1931: Ein in der Großstadt herumgestoßener Tramp (Chaplin) läuft durch Zufall einem blinden Blumenmädchen (Virginia Cherrill) über den Weg, in das er sich auf Anhieb verliebt und das ihn wegen einer zufallenden Autotür für einen reichen Mann hält. Nur mit Einfallsreichtum und durch einen exzentrischen Millionär (Harry Myers), den er vom Selbstmord abhält, gelingt es dem Tramp, das Mädchen in seiner Annahme, ihr Verehrer sei kein Niemand, weiterleben zu lassen. Dies tut der Tramp nicht so sehr aus Eigennutz, sondern vielmehr, damit er sich weiter um das Mädchen kümmern kann. Der exzentrische Millionär erinnert sich allerdings nur an seinen Freund, solange er sich unter dem Einfluß alkoholischer Getränke befindet – andernfalls würdigt er ihn kaum eines Blickes. So kommt es denn dazu, daß der Tramp des Diebstahls bezichtigt wird, als ihm der Millionär das notwendige Geld für eine Operation der Blinden schenkt, und einige Zeit hinter Gitter muß. Als er wieder aus dem Gefängnis herauskommt, ist er noch abgerissener als zuvor. Wieder läuft der dem Mädchen über den Weg, das nun allerdings sehen kann und einen Blumenladen führt. In einem schicksalhaften Moment erkennt die junge Frau, daß der Tramp, über den sie anfangs gutmütig gelacht hat, niemand anderes ist als ihr fürsorglicher Verehrer. Sie blicken einander in die Augen, und der Film endet. Das klingt schrecklich, doch dank Charles Chaplins Kunst ist es einfach überwältigend und zeitlos. Schaut man sich die Szenen, in denen der Tramp und das Mädchen – Chaplin und seine Hauptdarstellerin kamen übrigens hinter der Kamera überhaupt nicht gut zurecht, da der Regisseur ihr vorwarf, nicht mit vollem Eifer bei der Sache zu sein, und eigentlich wollte Chaplin Cherrill durch Georgia Hale aus „Goldrush“ (1925) ersetzen, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der Film bereits so gut wie abgedreht – miteinander interagieren, dann kann man sich nur immer wieder wundern über die subtilen Gesten und Blicke, die man dort zu Gesicht bekommt. Alles wirkt trotz der Dramatik lebensecht, gefühlvoll und nachgerade schüchtern, und dies ist vor allem sicherlich der Sorgfalt zu verdanken, mit der Chaplin seine Szenen filmte, wobei er unzählige, unzählige Takes derselben Szene anfertigen ließ, was die Produktionszeit auf nahezu drei Jahre ausdehnte. Das Ergebnis ist nicht sentimental, sondern sensibel. Wer’s nicht glaubt, der schaue sich doch einfach die Schlußszene dieses fabelhaften Filmes an und prüfe es für sich selbst. Überhaupt, diese Schlußszene! Manch anderer hätte sicherlich versucht, noch deutlicher ein Happy End zu suggerieren. Chaplin hingegen läßt sein Meisterwerk auf einer sehr ambivalenten Note enden: Die beiden haben sich wiedergefunden, doch er ist ein Stadtstreicher mittleren Alters und sie eine junge Frau, der es, nachdem sie ihr Augenlicht wiederbekommen hat, gelungen ist, sich einen Platz im Leben aufzubauen, der sie ihr Auskommen finden läßt. Was haben diese zwei gemeinsam? Wie wird es für sie weitergehen? Der Film steuert keineswegs geradlinig auf die Deutung zu, daß da in der Ferne bereits die Hochzeitsglocken bimmeln, sondern läßt alles in der Schwebe, schenkt uns einen wundervollen Moment innigsten Gefühls und im Morgen schwebender Traurigkeit, so wie ihn wohl jeder Verliebte (hoffentlich) einmal erlebt haben dürfte. Gleichzeitig hat „City Lights“ unnachahmlich komische Szenen, von denen die bekannteste wohl der Boxkampf zwischen den Tramp und einem etwas stupide wirkenden Gegner (Hank Mann), den allerdings so leicht nichts und niemand umhauen dürfte, ist. Mit welcher ballettartiger Präzision und welchem spielerischem Einfallsreichtum hier im Boxring gearbeitet wird, dies dürfte wohl in der Geschichte des komischen Kinos unübertroffen bleiben, und auch hier weicht die Macht des Wortes der Kraft der Bilder. Apropos „Macht der Worte“: Als Chaplin diesen Film drehte, war der Tonfilm in Amerika bereits zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit geworden, doch Chaplin befürchtete, dieser würde der Figur seines Tramps keinen Gefallen tun, war der Tramp doch Millionen von Kinogängern auf der ganzen Welt über die Jahre zu einer liebgewonnenen Leinwandperson geworden, und wenn er jetzt anfinge, in einer einzigen Sprache mit einer ganz bestimmten Stimme zu sprechen, dann würde er wahrscheinlich einen großen Teil des Publikums enttäuschen, das die Leerstelle der Stimme wohl mit einer jeweils ganz individuellen Vorstellung gefüllt hatte. Wie recht Chaplin mit dieser Annahme hatte, mag sich jedem erschließen, der einmal die Stummfilm- und die nachträglich vertonte Version von Chaplins Film „Goldrush“ miteinander vergleicht. Aus diesem Grunde entschied sich Chaplin gegen eine Tonversion, komponierte aber eine eindringliche Filmmusik und setzte Toneffekte pointiert ein, um bestimmte Gags zu erzielen. Bereits zu Beginn des Filmes haben wir ein Beispiel hierfür, wenn wir der Einweihung einer Skulpturengruppe namens „Peace and Prosperity“ (aus dem Gedächtnis zitiert) beiwohnen und die Honoratioren mit großen Gesten Blasinstrumenttöne von sich geben. Dies ist sicherlich nicht nur Chaplins spitzer Kommentar zum gesprochenen Wort im Film, sondern auch eine treffende Zusammenfassung dessen, was Honoratioren bei solchen Anlässen so emittieren. Der Titel „City Lights“ mag ein wenig in die Irre führen, denn anders als „Modern Times“ geht es in diesem Film weniger um die Gesellschaft, als vielmehr um eine Liebesgeschichte, doch an manchen Stellen haben wir sie doch, die treffenden sozialen Kommentare Chaplins – etwa in dem Millionär, der nur in betrunkenem Zustand menschlich reagiert, dann aber freilich überschwenglich; oder in einer ziemlich bösen Szene, in der der Tramp aus einer Limousine steigt, um einen halbangerauchten Zigarrenstummel vom Boden aufzulesen, wobei er rücksichtslos einen anderen Tramp wegstößt, der mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck dem wegfahrenden Auto hinterherstarrt. „City Lights“ ist ein sehr persönlicher, ein sehr romantischer, aber auch ein sehr realistischer Film – und ist all die Jahre keinen Tag älter geworden. Moderne Zeiten (1936) (5/5 Punkte) Der Tramp und das Mädchen... Maschinen sind für das Wohl der Menschen da, sie sollen Erleichterungen bringen...doch in Charlie Chaplins 1936 gedrehtem Meisterwerk "Modern Times" ist der Blick auf die moderne Technik alles andere als positiv. In den ersten Szenen wird der Arbeiter Charlie (Charles Chaplin) zum Opfer der Monotonie am Fließband. Er muss in jeder Sekunde funktionieren, jede Sekunde, die er nicht aufpasst wird als Fehler registriert und bringt das ganze Laufwerk der Firma in Gefahr. Nicht mal ne kleine Rauchpause wird ihm gegönnt. Der Chef des Stahlkonzerns (Allan Garcia) ist wie ein "Big Brother" unterwegs und sieht alles, was er über seine Monitore alle Arbeiter beobachten kann. Ein naher Verwandter zu Joh Fredersen aus Fritz Langs Film "Metropolis", der einige Jahre vorher entstand. Eine riesige Maschine, die Charlie erfasst, zeigt eindrucksvoll die Bedrohung des neuen Menschen. Und spätestens mit dem Ausprobieren einer neuartigen "Frühstücksmaschine", die einige Wissenschaftler dem mächtigen Firmenchef vorstellen und wo Charlie als Versuchskaninchen fungieren muss, stirbt der Optimismus für eine positive Zukunft der Menschheit. Diese Szene mit dieser ominösen Essensmaschine, die Charlie bald an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringt ist eine der besten des Films. Das Lachen bleibt im Halse stecken. Im Vorspann dreht sich ein Sekundenzeiger über eine bildfüllende Uhr. Es erscheint dann das Bild einer Schafherde, in deren Mitte läuft ein schwarzes Schaf. Dann folgt das nächste Bild, Chaplin zeigt eine Masse von Arbeiter, die aus dem Schacht einer U-Bahn in die Fabrik eilen. Darunter auch der Antiheld, aber seine Tage in der "Electro Steel Corporation" sind gezählt, denn die Akkordarbeit macht ihn wahnsinnig und als er durchdreht wird er Patient einer Psychiatrie. Bei seiner Entlassung wird er für den Rädelsführer von demonstrierenden Arbeitern, also Kommunisten, gehalten und kommt in den Knast. Doch dort kann er mit einer heroischen Tat (aufgrund von unfreiwilligem Schnupfen von Kokain) eine frühzeitige Entlassung erwirken. Eigentlich hat es ihm aber im Gefängnis gut gefallen. Draussen lernt er ein junges Mädchen (Paulette Godard) kennen, die ihren Vater verloren hat und um den Jugendamt zu entrinnen gefohen ist und seitdem als Landstreicherin gesucht wird. Die beiden beschließen zusammenzubleiben, doch es gibt wieder ganz viele Widrigkeiten. Am Ende wird er Kellner und Sänger in einem billigen Cafe, wo die Angebete bereits ein Engagement als Tanzmaus bekommen hat. Doch die Vergangenheit holt die beiden ein. Die Polizei will sie dem Jugendamt übergeben, wieder bleibt nur die Flucht. Das letzte Bild ist eine Filmszene für die Ewigkeit, beide laufen auf einer Landstraße in eine ungewisse Zukunft... Chaplin war ja bekanntlich kein Freund des Tonfims. Er meinte, dass der Ton die älteste Kunst der Welt, die Kunst der Pantomine, zerstören konnte, die sich in der Filmkunst (notgedrungen) etabliert hat. Er sprach von der unerhörten Schönheit des Schweigens und gab dem Tonfilm kein Jahr, dann wäre diese neue Richtung völlig erledigt. Das war naürlich eine extreme Fehleinschätzung, nichtsdestotrotz hielt er auch lange am Stummfilm fest. So galt "Moderne Zeiten" als der letzte Stummfilm. Es gibt aber auch Sequenzen mit Ton. So hört man den Firmenboss schimpfen, Charlie selbst singt einen Song in "Kauderwelsch" und in einer sehr komischen Szene hört man das Grummeln und Gurren von Charlies Magen, der neben einer Pfarrersfrau sitzt, die schockiert ist von den Körpergeräuschen - aber dann auch von dem gleichen Magengrummeln befallen wird. "Moderne Zeiten" ist ein Film über den Kampf des Menschen gegen die Maschine und auch dem Kampf zwischen dem Einzelnen gegen Staatsmacht und dem gängigen Ordnungssystem. Die Weltwirtschaftskrise ist ständig präsent. Dennoch ist Chaplins Werk durchgehend ein positiver Film. Immer wieder gelingt es dem geschundenen und gestrauchelten Helden als Stehaufmännchen aus dem Fiasko aufzustehen. Sicherlich war auch Paulette Goddard ein Glücksgriff und gleichzeitig auch Inspiration für den Filmemacher. Sie vermittelte ihm etwas von einem Straßenjungen, das er gerne auf die Leinwand bringen wollte. Aktuell